


My Protector

by AspiringWriter93



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter93/pseuds/AspiringWriter93
Summary: Ever wanted to know what it is like if Violet had a twin? And shit went really... crazy? Well, let's start with the Murder House when Vanessa and her twin sister Violet move to the house meeting the murderous teen boy Tate, Vanessa with a darkness inside her could this be the end of the Harmon's 'perfect' family? Does Vanessa's dark path have her count on her protector Tate Langdon?





	1. The Move

**Author's Note:**

> the story will be updated As soon as possible when I can get around to it, the story is full AU and will not follow the stories at all a new character based on a real-life biblical goddess will be here as Tate's (loving mother figure instead of the witch of the west over there and Nora, P.S: she whined too much for her baby when her baby was in the basement couldn't stand her), also just a warning if you can't handle mature and gory themes then this isn't for you.

INT. – THE ROSENHEIM MANSION– MORNING

One sunny afternoon in the city of Angels that's called Los Angeles or L.A for short drove a van by a husband, his wife by him and two twin daughters Violet and Vanessa, identical if lucky they were the Harmon's about to move once more as they were shown around once allowed in the second twin Vanessa five minutes younger than Violet her twin would walk around silently until her dog Hallie started barking at the door sensing someone here that no one else could see, as animals have a pretty good sense then we do.

"Hey, Violet, Vanessa mind going there and seeing what is Hallie barking at?" the mom told them.

Violet scoffed "I'm not going in there."

"Oh, shut up and just get inside." Vanessa would shove her sister almost making her fall down the stairs.

INT. -THE BASEMENT –

The two would walk as Violet looped her arm around her twins' such a scaredy cat she was, heading a bit further, Vanessa would roll her eyes removing her twins' arm and headed further while her sister grabbed hold of her shirt sleeve a little silently the two would continue walking, but nothing was there not to Violet but Vanessa could sense otherwise.

INT. -Vanessa's and Violet's Room – Evening

Vanessa was bored out of her mind helping her sister unpack that Vivien made her do, however Violet was in a different room so no shared bunk beds shit and stuff like when they were young or five years old kind of young, V thought she heard or felt something unnatural about the room getting up, Vanessa would put the music on low though just letting it in the background type so she wasn't alone, her father Ben Harmon was a psychiatrist so he used the downstairs for his studies and patients today he had one but getting thirsty she would walk down the stairs and hear distant talking, this made her curious and feel quite stupid inside but she had to, walking past the stairs almost going up she thought in the corner of her eyes she saw a boy her age talking to her dad being it had to be his patient stepping back Vanessa would walk up quietly and lean herself against the wall.

"So, Tate, these fantasies started two years ago? Three years ago, When?" Ben started his session unaware that one of his two lovely twin daughters were watching.

"Two years ago," Tate answered tapping his hand on his other arm gently "it always starts the same, the same way."

"How? Tell me." Ben asked.

"I prepare for the noble war." he grinned then suddenly in the corner of his eyes he saw a beautiful girl she caught his interest smiling making fun for her to smile If she was watching or not.

A smile spread across Vanessa's face as she looked down shyly watching him.

Tate turned to look at Ben again and continued "I'm calm. I know the secret. I know what's coming and I know no one can stop me, including myself." His tone got a bit mysterious like for the girl.

"Do you target people who have been mean to you or unkind?" Mr. Harmon would ask him.

"I kill people I like." Tate replied simply. "some of them beg for their life." As he continued on "I don't feel sad, I don't feel anything. It's a filthy world we live in. it's a filthy goddamn, helpless world. And honestly, I feel like I am helping to take them away. From the shit and the piss and the vomit that run in the streets. I'm helping to take them somewhere clean and kind. There's something about all that blood, man."

As Tate kept on talking Vanessa was in her room thinking, stroking her sister's hair as she held pressure on her wrist where she cut herself, wishing Violet would stop that she loved her sister and didn't want her to go anywhere but was this necessary? Vanessa just wondered to herself.

"I drown in it." Tate continued. "the Indians believed that blood holds all the bad spirits. Once a month in ceremonies, they would cut themselves to let the spirits go free. There's something smart about that. Very smart. I like that." Tate would look up and saw himself dead, so to avoid that he looked down and questioned Mr. Harmon "you think I'm crazy?"

Mr. Harmon would just listen quietly and shook his head "no, I think you're creative, and I think you have a lot of pain you're not dealing with."

Tate would ask "my mother's probably worried about me, right?"

Mr. Harmon could only respond with "I'm sure she is."

"She's a cocksucker. I mean, literally a cocksucker. She used to suck the guy off next door all the time. My dad found out, and he left. He left me alone with a cocksucker can you imagine? How sick is that."

"I've heard a lot worse."

"Cool. Can you tell me some?" asked Tate as he got interested "I like stories."

"No. I can't."

"The world is a filthy place it's a filthy goddamn, horror show. There's so much pain, you know?" he asked "there's so much."

As Violet was asleep, Vanessa sighed left alone to clean up Vi's shit as usual.

"Goddamn it Vi why leave me to do this?" Vanessa her sister would clean up only to startle hearing the door open.

As the door opened, there stood the boy her dad was treating as he spoke "she's doing it wrong, if she wants to kill herself, cut vertically. They can't stitch that up."

Turning to face him her tone was stern asking "how'd you get in here?"

Leaning against the wall he looked in her eyes feeling something odd with this girl "if you do the same? You might also try locking the door."

With that he left a smirk on his face, it was then she turned to face the mirror once he closed the door, only like an hour with him in the house and he already made her feel aggravated first her sister tried to kill herself thinking mutilating herself was a wonderful tactic now this guy getting on her nerves and supposedly knows shit on what Is what, god he was annoying, but something about him drew this Harmon twin towards him.

Rolling her eyes, she would clean up the mess, walk to her own bedroom now take a shower, get dressed in her PJs and lie in bed looking at her alarm clock as that is like the only thing she could look at feeling his presence again her eyes turned to see him smiling gently at her and leave, this has got to be a dream or some crazy shit because what is going on. It's like a ghost or some angel or something wanting to watch over that she didn't need to even begin with her eyes got drowsy and she began to shut her eyes going to sleep for the night.

Without knowing Tate sat in a chair and watched over her, like her guardian angel supposedly it was sweet and kind, but if she found out? She would definitely find a way to get rid of him if she could as he stayed there all night so she wasn't lonely because something definitely attracted the two together for now mostly she attracted him and he had no idea of what.


	2. Meeting someone New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware viewer discretion advised as there IS a rape scene but it's a little different then you'd expect and not shown that much graphically as on the show, hopefully I won't get in trouble for this but yes be AWARE that there is one and I advise all minors if unable to handle it to stay away from that part. There is also bad mouthing and foul language here
> 
> YOU'VE. BEEN. WARNED.
> 
> P.S: I am not encouraging or promoting non consensual sex or r**pe, all this is of purely of work of fiction and just to have fun.

During the day it was a boring one as well, Tate is showing his scars to Vanessa, thinking they may have some stuff in common gratefully Violet wasn't here to protect her and be their parents towards her, it was annoying enough they did it now her? She smiled when he came into the room. Something about him made her feel safe, happy, different than usual.

Tate would hold up his arm pointing to the non-existent scar he had told her "This one I did after my dad left. I was ten, I think."

Following him, she held up her own wrist and it was just recently as the blood was cleaned off but still visible "Last week, first day at my new school... sucks."

Tate at first had to think about the school she goes to with Violet then replied with a question "Westfield, right? The worst. I got thrown out of there." He told her.

Vanessa just rolled her eyes and put all her hate and energy in the school telling Tate what it's like "I hate it here. I hate everyone. All their bourgeoisie designer bullshit. East Coast was much cooler. I mean, at least we had weather."

Calmly Tate would tell Vanessa about the weather and it is clear he loves autumn "I love it when the leaves change."

Unexpectedly Vanessa liked it too and excitedly replied: "Yeah, me, too."

Tate asked looking at her "Why did you move here?"

Vanessa just rolled her eyes in that question as she answered him "My dad had an affair. My mom literally caught him in the act." She'd look right up at him.

He turned to face her and replied "That's horrible. If you love someone, you should never hurt them... never."

Vanessa replied back happy he gets it "Right? I know. And the worst part is that six months earlier, my mom had, like, this brutal miscarriage. (Tate writes "TAINT" on Vanessa's chalkboard) The baby was seven months old, and we had to have this macabre funeral. Have you ever seen a baby coffin?"

Tate sits near Vanessa and gently touches her wrist. "I'm sorry."

Vanessa looked down at his hand and got up pacing around, while doing so she asked: "Why are you seeing my dad?"

He'd look down in reply then up at her "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. You're smarter than that." It was more of a compliment towards her intelligence then making fun of her – insulting her if you will.

Vanessa stops the music playing with a smile looking towards him then asked. "Want to listen to Morrissey? He's cool and he's pissy and he hates everyone and everything."

Tate smiled looking up at her "got any Kurt Cobain on that thing?"

Violet asked anger building inside her, she didn't want to see him with her or at all. "What are you doing in here?" Violet is standing at the doorstep of her twin sister's room.

Vanessa defensive would tell her "Just listening to music, Vi.

Violet spoke again and more assertive this time towards him "You need to leave, Tate. I'm sorry. He shouldn't be in here, and I think you know that... please."

Tate would get up and face Violet directly What's that thing your father thinks I'm afraid of? Fear of rejection?" he asked then walks out of the room.

Once gone Violet being the protective sister over Vanessa would tell her "Stay away from him." Meaning it this time since she never listens at all to anything else her family says.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and looked to Violet "Okay "Dad," nothing..." she was cut off.

Violet raised her voice a bit getting closer to her "You heard me!"

Tate is running down the stairs, upset "Destroy, Destroy, Destroy!"

Vanessa and Leah are fighting violently at school with Violet trying to protect her sister.

Vanessa practically screamed at Leah "I'm not scared of you!"

Leah shouted at her not afraid of her "Should be!"

Violet tries to get passed and looked to Leah and Vanessa "Vanessa, fucking stop! Please, you're going to get hurt and I am trying to help you." During the fight, she accidentally got knocked down as she watched her sister fight the school girl.

The kids chant watching while Violet got up watching "Fight, fight, fight!"

Vanessa pinned to the ground by Leah on top of her picks up a cigarette still lit up and smashes it onto Leah's hand. Leah screams.

Leah screamed getting off her "Ow, she friggin' burned me!

Vanessa with Violet watching in silence is pacing in her room, talking to Tate.

Vanessa yelled in anger "I hate her! I just want to kill her!"

Tate replied simply telling her how it's done and encouraging her "Then do it! One less high school bitch making the lives of the less fortunate more tolerable is, in my opinion, a public service. Look, you want her to leave you alone? Stop making your life a living hell? Short of killing her, there's only one solution. Scare her. Make her afraid of you. It's the only thing bullies react to."

Vanessa stopped pacing and looked at her "How?"

Tate then answered "It's simple. You simply walk up to her and say, (In school we see Vanessa grabbing Leah's shoulder and telling her exactly what Tate told her to say Here's the deal: I need you to stop harassing me. I got what you want. Drugs. Come to my house tomorrow for your free sample. I'm a dealer, and a good one. I got the best shit in town.)

Vanessa got panicky and paced again telling him what Leah told her "She's a cokehead. I don't have coke."

Listening he then replied "You won't need any. It's just an excuse to get her here. After that, she'll leave empty-handed and terrified. And I promise you, you'll never be bothered by her again."

Vanessa turned to face Tate "How am I going to terrify her?"

Tate whispered in a terrifying tone "Helter-skelter!" then in his normal tone he responded "That's where I come in."

It was late at night Vanessa was sleeping as it was past her bed time when she stayed up working on her homework however, she did not hear the door open and had no idea what was going to happen next, waking up feeling a breeze she smiled and told him to come not knowing who it really is.

At the same time, in the kitchen, Violet, sleep-walking, lights up the stove and puts his hand above the flames. In the bedroom, Vanessa was with the Rubber-Man as he had sex with her with consent. In the kitchen, Charlotte arrives and takes Violet's hand away from the stove

Charlotte smiled at the young woman having her hand "Now is not your time. Enjoy the house. Go back to bed."

———–

The next day Leah, Violet, and Vanessa comes down the stairs, to the basement, weirdly all day she was not feeling well at all but decided to ignore it hoping it would go away on it's own.

Leah asked following the sisters "What's down there?"

Vanessa smirking to herself with Violet clinging to her arm again as she hated the basement answered Leah "My stash. Parents toss my room every week."

Leah said not fucking around "If you're screwing with me..."

Rolling her eyes she'd reply "It's just the basement. I found the best hiding place. This is great shit, too. All the coke coming to the U.S. from Central America smuggled in on lobster boats in Gloucester. I used to show my boobs to the lobstermen in return for a key or two before they cut it." By now the sisters and Leah were at the entrance of the basement.

Leah looking around not seeing the cocaine at all as promised "So where is it?"

Vanessa answered her simply "Right around the corner." Watching Leah confused she rolled her eyes and told her "To the right." Like she was some dumb idiot that she was.

Looking around Leah insulted the house a bit "This place is a dump."

Vanessa just replied "Oh, shut up."

Leah being demanding as always "I want my goddamn drugs."

Snorting to herself she told her straight on "Then keep going."

Vanessa switched the light on. Tate is sitting in the middle of the room.

Tate smirked asking "So this is the coke whore."

Leah looked to the boy and asked rudely "Who the hell are you?"

Tate turned to Vanessa and smirked "Get the lights."

Vanessa gives him the nod smirking and turns off the light. The light is now flickering, Tate cackles manically.

Leah freaking out "What is going on?! What is going on?!"

In the flickering light, we can catch sight of Infantata

Tate repeats as he is in his chair "come on, coke whore, come on coke whore, coke whore!"

Tate throws himself onto Leah who starts screaming "Get off of me! Get off of me!"

At some point, Infantata takes Tate's place onto Leah, while Tate appears behind the twins, who starts screaming too except for Vanessa who was the kind of girl not to be afraid of anything.

Leah screamed at the Infantata thinking it's still Tate Get off me! Get off me!"

Violet begs for Vanessa and Tate to stop having enough "Stop! Stop! Please, stop!"

Violet screams while Infantata's hand slowly approaches Leah's face

Leah asked with her voice shaky "Mommy...?"

Infantata starts slashing Leah's face. Vanessa finally puts the light on. Leah is laying on the floor, Infantata is nowhere to be found. Tate is back on his rocking chair, a weird grin on his face

Violet ran after Leah "Will you wait?!"

Tate and Vanessa leaned on each side of the door frames as Tate spoke "I don't think she'll be bothering you anymore.

Violet turned to the two and yelled "What was that?!"

Tate confused walked up closer to Violet asking "What are you talking about? She hit me in the balls and got away. She must have run into a wall or something."

Violet shook her head rapidly and spoke "No, I saw something!"

Tate very confused at Violet replied "What are you talk...? Violet, you're talking crazy. This is cool. We showed that bitch."

Violet got angry and yelled at Tate Get out! I never want to see you two again!" she pushes Tate away and runs up the stairs

Tate felt hurt knowing he'd never get acceptance from Vanessa's twin Violet panting once he got his breath he yelled at Violet as she ran out the basement. "I thought you weren't afraid of anything!"

Vanessa with her arms folded watched Violet be rude to him and shook her head, she then turned to look at Tate and gently put a hand on his cheek as it some how soothed him "Hey, it's okay she's always timid of everything, don't worry though I'd never run off like that and leave you behind."

Upon hearing her words Tate calmed down looking in her eyes, and soon enough Vanessa looked back with a smile while she continued to stroke his cheek with her thumb, gently putting her hand to her waist Tate pulled her close to his chest and the two kissed for the first time as it was deep and passionate, but then suddenly she felt that weird feeling again and looked to him.

"I—I think I'm pregnant." She told Tate confused at him.

Tate looked surprised at her not expecting this at all, however deep down he did and now he won hers/his mother's heart promising her he will be right there if she ever needs him.


End file.
